


The Hidden Side Of Kai

by PrinceChicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, M/M, blindfold, blowjob, cockring, handjob, male reader - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceChicken/pseuds/PrinceChicken
Summary: Kai maybe cute and inoccent around his members and around his fans. But Jongin was in control and a animal around you.





	

You were shoved hard into the wall, your whole body slamming into it. With your knees wobbling and struggling to stand you looked up to catch the almost animalistic smile on Jongin’s face before he moved his head towards yours and kissed you hard. The kiss was extremely aggressive and you struggled to keep up with him. He growled as he bit your bottom lip, causing a whine to escape from you. This only caused him to bite harder, until you could feel the taste of blood on your tongue. This elicited a soft moan from Jongin.

“Baby you look so good in red,” He licked the your blood that he had gotten on his own lips before returning to you, this time with his mouth on your neck. 

The two of you had gone out for dinner earlier with the whole band. The band knew you as a good friend of Jongin’s and nothing more, this frustrated you. You were unable to act freely when around the band, unable to show any sort of affection towards Jongin. You were so fed up with this, so while at dinner the two of you sat together and you began to toy with him. Slowly you slide your hand up his thigh till it was resting right near his growing bulge. Jongin would glare at you, while you only pretended that you weren’t doing what you were doing, and continued to make conversation the unknowing boys. Eventually you slid your hand into Jongin’s pants, giving him the best handhob you could, though your movement was restricted by his tight jeans. You continued like this till Jongin finally made an excuse for the two of you to leave, and as the two of you made your way to the taxi waiting outside he grabbed your wrist tightly and growled into your ear, “You are in so much trouble.”

And now here you were, struggling to stay standing, Jongin’s knee in between you legs and grinding on the aching boner in your pants, his mouth attacking your neck. You white button up shirt now hung loosely on you shoulders and Jongin made his way down your chest, making sure to leave dark red and purple marks that would be impossible to cover up with makeup.

“Jongin,” you spoke in between breaths, “Please Jongin, I need you.”

Immediately Jongin backed off, leaving you feeling cold and wanting him even more. “You’ve been a bad boy tonight.” He moved closer towards you, you held out your arms awaiting him to continue what he was doing before but was left shocked and yelled in pain as he pulled your hair roughly so that you looked to the ground. “And bad boys need to be punished.” He growled into you ear.

It wasn’t unusual for Jongin to be so rough, you were the one to ask him to do so when you first started dating. He was timid at first, stopping to ask if you were okay every time he did something that may have hurt you. But with your reassurance he grew to enjoy it as much as you did.

“Now get on your knees.” You quickly followed his instructions, his hand not releasing your hair as you did, only loosening his grip. Knowing what he wanted to you do you moved your hands to unbuckle his belt but soon stopped when he yanked your head back again. “Who said you could touch me, now ask for permission slut.” He drew out the word slut, it causing you to shiver.

“Can I please suck your cock,” you spoke clearly, looking up at him. With this a smile grew on Jongin’s face and he nodded. You moved back to do continue what you were doing before. Your hands quickly unbuckling his belt and removing his pants and boxers, revealing his hard cock. You made quick work, moving closer you put him entirely into your mouth. Jongin let out a loud moan, bring a smile to your face as you continued to bob your head. Soon Jongin tightened his grip in your hair and was thrusting hard into your mouth. Tears began to form in your eyes and you closed them, trying your hardest not to gag. It didn’t take long for Jongin to release in your mouth, and on your face. His cum dripping from your swollen lips as you stared up at him.

“Stand up and follow me.” Jongin spoke before turning and walking towards your bedroom. You followed close behind, walking fast to keep up with his long strides. Once in the room you waiting patiently, standing in the middle of the room. “Remove your clothes and turn around.” He moved towards your bedside dresser knowing exactly what he was going to find in there. You followed his instructions and removed your closes, leaving you feel extremely vulnerable. Now unable to see what he was doing as you faced away from him your heart began to pound as you waited for him. All of a sudden you were left blind as a silk cloth wrapped around your head, covering your eyes. “Baby are you okay?” You felt Jongin’s breath on you neck as he tied the fabric. You simply nodded and smiled. Once again he moved away from you, you lacked his warmth and you body was aching from not being touched, causing you to squirm.

Suddenly your arms were pulled behind you harshly, feeling your body being pushed forward you only followed what Jongin trusting him. You fell forward and landed on the bed, Jongin’s weight soon was on top of you, with him holding your hands behind your back. Soon his hands were replaced by more fabric and they were tied tightly behind you. His weight left you and he positioned you so that you were now on you knees and your face in the pillows. You waited, feeling Jongin’s weight shift around the bed, the anticipation was killing you and you were desperate for touch. 

Finally you felt Jongin’s warm hand wrap around your cock, causing a desperate moan to escape your lips. He continued to move his hand, quickly picking up the pace till you were moaning his name loudly. You could feel yourself getting closer and you knew it wouldn’t be long till you released. “I-I’m gonna cum, Jong-in,” After saying this his hand was gone, and you almost screamed at this. “Jongin! Please!” You begged but he said nothing. Next thing you felt was something tight being put around your cock and the pain from being unable to release was elevated so much that you could feel your tears soaking the blindfold.

“You can cum when I say you can.” You listened carefully as you waiting for him to do anything. The sound of a cap being opened, most likely lube, and then it being placed back on the dresser. Without any preperation for you, you felt him insert himself you quickly filling you up. You screamed in both pain and pleasure. Before moving Jongin stayed still, waiting for you to adjust to his size, but it didn’t take long for you to beg for him to move. He pulled out of you entirely and slammed back into you, eliciting another scream from you. He continued to do this till you knees felt weak and you were practically being held up by him. Jongin continued now at a constant pace that left you moaning his name loudly.

“Jongin please,” you tried to speak but you were muffled by the pillow. 

“Shhh,” You felt his arm on your shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. “Baby you’re doing so good, it’s almost over. His comforting words made you feel all warm, but at the same time you almost didn’t want it to end.

Jongin picked up his pace and was slamming into you messily and with no rhythm, you knew he was almost done. You felt his hand reach around your covk vausing you to tear up again as it was much too sensitive, but when he finally pulled the cockring off you came all over his hand without warning. Soon after you felt Jongin release inside you with one finally thrust. The two of you stayed like this for awhile, Jongin still inside of you as you both tried to catch your breaths. Jongin pulled out of you slowly, causing a whimper from you because of how sensitive you felt. Was he removed himself from you, you fell over, flopping onto your side with your hands still tied behind your back. Jongin quickly untied the both the pieces of fabric and threw them to the floor. As your eyes adjusted to the light you turned to look at him. His hair was messy, sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his chest puffing out as he took in deep breaths. He did the same as you, staring down at you he examined your body. Your own hair like his was sticking to your forehead and was a huge mess, your body covered in red and purple marks made by him, and wrists red from how tightly they were tied together. Jongin noticed that you had tears on your cheeks and quickly moved his hand and wiped them away, as he did this he slid into bed beside you bring you closer to him.

“Baby, I love you. You did so good. You are so beautiful and the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He showered you in praise, kissing parts of your face in between each compliment.

“Jongin I love you too,” You spoke up interrupting him. He smiled brightly before kissing you softly on the lips. 

“Let’s sleep, you need all the rest you can get.”

You gladly agreed, “Okay.” Jongin pulled you closer, your head now resting on his chest, it wasn’t long till both of you fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa finally I'm writting again. This is something I've been meaning to write for a friend, I hope he likes it.


End file.
